Enamorarte de el
by Dianix Li-Kuo
Summary: One-Shot. Shaoran esta enamorado de Sakura, pero cegado por los celos piensa que lo engaña, pero cuando ella decide hablar con el… ¿Qué pasara? Basada en la cancion, enamorarte de el de Manuel Larrad


**Enamorarte de Él**

* * *

_Sé que las cosas ya no andan muy bien_

_Y entiendo que eso te haga dudar, estas pensando en terminar_

_Entiendo que no te sientas bien y que alejarnos no te haría mal_

-**Maldición**.-Se escucho un feroz grito seguido del estruendo que es provocado por algo al romperse y luego un largo silencio.

En uno de los apartamentos de uno de los numerosos edificios residenciales que se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, estaba el hombre al que muchas veces se le llamaba el hombre de hielo, ya que solo pocas personas lo habían visto mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora, definitivamente no hacía justicia a ese sobre nombre que tenía.

_Estas cansada de tanto intentar_

_Tal vez con él lo quieras intentar, no te lo niego que celos me da_

_Supongo de mi lado ya te vas, por ti voy a luchar_

Shaoran Li, para las personas que no tenían relación con la magia, era simplemente un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero, mientras que en el mundo mágico se le conoce como el Gran Shaoran Li, heredero de una de las familias mágicas, más poderosas y antiguas de todo oriente, además, es conocido también como El jefe del Concilio de magia de oriente.

¿Qué es lo que puede hacer que el gran Shaoran Li pierda los estribos como los está perdiendo en ese momento? Una sola palabra: Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto y él, tenían su historia juntos, hace ya 15 años, cuando las Clow Cards fueron liberadas, Shaoran fue enviado a Japón para encargarse de buscarlas y convertirse en el dueño de estas, pero no contaba con que, cierta niña, bajo la tutela de Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas, estuviera reuniéndolas también.

_Si hoy ya no estás conmigo y mañana estas con él_

_Tendré que suponer me dejaste de querer,_

_Que te has propuesto a olvidarme y ahora de él quieres enamorarte_

Después de algún tiempo, todas las cartas fueron reunidas y se llevo a cabo el juicio final, en donde se decidió que el dueño de las Cards fuera nada más y nada menos que Sakura. Shaoran resignado estaba dispuesto a regresar a su país de origen, cuando una nueva amenaza cayó sobre los jóvenes, por lo que él decide quedarse hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Pero no se esperaba con algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, él, Shaoran Li, se había enamorado, de la primero, rival suya, ahora amiga. Cuando al fin la nueva amenaza termino, reunió el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a la pequeña niña, y, a pesar de que ella le correspondía, la felicidad no duro mucho, ya que tuvo que partir rumbo a su hogar nuevamente, en donde permanecería unos 5 años aprendiendo todo lo necesario para convertirse en el líder del clan Li.

Al volver se encuentra con una Sakura más grande, y un poco cambiada, pero sigue siendo la misma que lo conquisto. Decidió tomarse las cosas con calma con ella, por lo que no comenzaron a salir oficialmente sino hasta unos meses después de que Shaoran pisara suelo japonés.

_Si hoy ya no estás conmigo y mañana estas con él_

_Tendré que suponer me dejaste de querer, y aunque él sea mi amigo_

_No puedo entender por qué quieres ahora enamorarte de él_

_Enamorarte de él._

Desde entonces, todo había sido casi perfecto, fueron novios durante los últimos años de secundaria y toda la preparatoria, además de unos de la universidad, ya que ellos primero querían graduarse antes de casarse. ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que le pasa a Shaoran? Muy simple, resulta que desde hace 2 semanas, su novia a estado un tanto extraña, lo ha estado evitando, no contesta sus llamadas, cuando lo ve acercarse siempre desaparece, en fin, no quería ni verlo ni hablar con él, y eso tenía mal al jefe del consejos de magia, nunca había estado tanto tiempo distanciado de ella, y sin saber por qué razón ella no lo quería cerca.

O por lo menos eso pensaba, hasta que un día cuando tuvo que ir hasta el centro de la ciudad por un asunto concerniente al consejo, vio a su novia, que estaba en una cafetería con el que es el mejor amigo de ambos, Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación del creador de las cartas Clow, Reed Clow. Todo parecía normal, hasta que en cierto momento, el se levanto de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba sentada ella y la abrazo por más tiempo del necesario, quizás era una tontería, una de las que piensas cuando estas celoso, pero es que le cuadraba a la perfección, su distanciamiento repentino y el acercamiento del ingles.

_Hoy me imagino que no quieres hablar_

_Y a la distancia buscas apostar_

_Crees que así me podrás olvidar_

Y desde ese momento, lo único que hacía era torturarse imaginando que ellos dos pudieran tener algo, que su novia lo engañara, y con su mejor amigo. Otro pensamiento vino a su mente, pero esta vez, más fuerte que los anteriores, se imagino a Sakura en la cama, bajo las sabanas, completamente desnuda, besando a Eriol, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el.

Ese pensamiento lo puso tan mal que estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo para destruir lo que quedaba en pie en su apartamento, cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, pensó en dejarlo sonar hasta que cayera la contestadora, pero un presentimiento le dijo que tenía que contestar, así que lentamente se acerco al teléfono y sin mirar el identificador de llamadas contesto.

-**Aquí Li Shaoran**.-Dijo fríamente.

_Aunque lo intentes fueron momentos que jamás_

_De tu mente podrás borrar, juro que por ti voy a luchar_

_Tal vez con él lo quieras intentar, no te lo niego que celos me da_

_Supongo de mi lado ya te vas, por ti voy a luchar_

-**Sha…Shaoran, hola**.-Se escucho del lado de la otra línea, el aludido no necesito ver el identificador de llamadas, ni preguntar quién era para saberlo, su voz era imposible de no reconocer para él.

-**Sakura, ¿Pasa algo?**-Pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

-**No…bueno si…pero nada malo…necesitamos hablar**.-Dijo mientras tartamudeaba un poco, sinónimo de que había o estaba llorando.

-**Claro, ¿En donde nos vemos y cuando?**-Realmente no quería verla y que le dijera que tenían que terminar, pero si había algo que odiaba, era ver a la ojitos verdes llorando, eso era algo que no podría cambiar así de simple.

-**Yo estoy en la Torre de Tokio, ¿Puedes venir?**-Pregunto lentamente.

_Si hoy ya no estás conmigo y mañana estas con él_

_Tendré que suponer me dejaste de querer,_

_Que te has propuesto a olvidarme y ahora de él quieres enamorarte_

-**Sí, estaré ahí en un minuto**.-Eso no lo dijo en sentido figurado, se cambio de ropa mediante el uso de la magia y se traslado hasta allá usando el mismo recurso, por lo que llego en menos de 2 minutos. No tardo mucho en encontrar a su novia, está mirando fijamente la ciudad que se extendía frente a ellos. Comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba ella, pero se detuvo a unos escasos 5 pasos. Ella volteo al sentir su presencia y se le quedo mirando unos instantes hasta que se armo de valor y decidió decirle la razón por la cual lo había citado.

-**Tengo algo que decirte**.-Le dijo en voz baja y sin mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que hizo sospechar mas al ambarino.-**Estuve hablando con Eriol y con Tomoyo, y ambos me ayudaron a tomar la decisión correcta**.-Shaoran apretó los puños y los dientes porque ya sabía lo que se venía, ella iba a terminar con él.

-**Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, lo que sea que tienes que decirme dilo de una vez**.-Como respuesta a esto, ella simplemente saco una hoja de un papel que tenía guardada en su bolso y se la extendió. El la agarro sin entender ya de que iban las cosas pero cuando comenzó a leer se quedo completamente paralizado, ahí decía que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, estaba embaraza de 10 semanas aproximadamente. Leyó y releyó la hoja al menos unas 5 veces antes de levantar la mirada hacia Sakura, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

_Si hoy ya no estás conmigo y mañana estas con él_

_Tendré que suponer me dejaste de querer, y aunque él sea mi amigo_

_No puedo entender por qué quieres ahora enamorarte de él_

_Enamorarte de él, enamorarte de él._

-**Comprenderé si no quieres saber nada mas de nosotros, sé perfectamente que esto estaba fuera de nuestros planes, que tu ya tienes suficientes responsabilidades con el consejo y el clan, como para también tener que ocuparte de un bebe que…**-No pudo continuar ya que Shaoran había juntado sus labios con los de ellas en un beso de esos que quitan el aliento. Cuando se separaron, él fue el primero en hablar.

-**Amor, no sabes lo tonto que he sido, pensando en cosas que no son, dios, y tu eres una tontita si piensas que no querría a este bebe, si es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida, te amo pequeña, a ti y a nuestro bebe**.-Le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

-**Yo también te amo Shaoran**.-

* * *

_**N/A: Volvi!!!! **_

_**JEJE, SI, ESTOY VIVITA Y COLEANDO.**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber dado señales de vida en tanto tiempo, pero realmente no he tenido de nada, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder publicar al menos un cap de mis dos historias, avanzar un poco con los siguientes y si es posible seguir escribiendo mi otra historia que publicare cuando este casi lista para no tenerlos como los tengo a ustedes desesperados porque publique algo.**_

_**Aclaro, no he dejado de escribir ninguna historia, tanto en Conquistado por una cancion como Only You estoy escribiendo, asi que no se preocupen, no he abandonado a nadie.**_

_**Bueno, pasemos a la historia. Que tal me quedo?, en mi opinion estoy un poco oxidada, pero con esta historia al menos sabran que estoy viva y que seguire escribiendo. La cancion que me dio la idea principal para la historia es Enamorarte de el de Manuel Larrad. Es una cancion demasiado bella y les recomiendo que la escuchen.**_

_**Creo que eso era todo, cualquier cosa que necesiten escribanme a mi correo que esta publicado en mi perfil, tambien me pueden agregar al msn o si lo prefieren, mandenme un review.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado...Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Atte.:DianiX-Li-Kuo**_


End file.
